bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Copy
is a Quirk used by Neito Monoma. Description .]] Copy allows Neito to utilize a Quirk after coming into contact with its respective user. Neito only requires to touch as little as a few strands of hair from the target for his Quirk to take effect. After contact with a target is made, Neito gains full access to their Quirk, at least at a basic level; it's unknown if Neito is also capable of copying further improvements that one may achieve with their Quirk. Copying multiple Quirks at once is possible as well, however Neito is able to accumulate only a certain number of copied Quirks within his body. He's also unable to activate more than one copied Quirk simultaneously, which means he's instead forced to switch between them. But despite this hindrance, the effects of the copied Quirks, save for those that physically change the structure of his body, will continue to remain active even if Neito switches out the associated Quirk. Size, for example, will have its size-changing effects persist on an object Neito has affected even if he’s since switched to another Quirk. With a copied Quirk, Neito essentially possesses the same advantages and disadvantages of the original Quirk user he copied from, although his ability to swap between Quirks makes him a more versatile and unpredictable opponent to deal with in group battles, where he has more opportunities to copy numerous, different Quirks. Neito has a time limit of how long he is able to keep a copied Quirk stored within his body, which was initially stated to be 5 minutes, although Neito has implied that he's since improved it to 10. Once the limit is met, Neito loses access to the copied Quirk until he makes contact with its original user again. Neito has been shown to be capable of copying Emitter and Transformer-type Quirks, but it's unknown if he can do the same with Mutant-types; Copy's restrictions are likely similar to those of Erasure. Usage As noted in Neito's backstory, he had a hard time justifying his goal to become a Pro Hero to other people due to his Quirk being useless by itself. As a result, Neito dismisses conventional heroism and is willing to employ underhanded tricks and tactics in order to gain the upper hand against stronger opponents, especially if it helps him acquire their powers. Neito seems to instinctively know how to utilize a copied Quirk, even if it's his first time seeing it. However, for unclear reasons, he failed to activate (or at least tap into the strength of) One For All, even after managing to copy it. Neito was able to improve some of Copy's limits since its introduction in the U.A. Sports Festival Arc. Neito is capable of holding up to 5 Quirks at once instead of 3, an assumed number going by the amount of watches he carries around on his Costume, which, as a result of this, is something that Neito is capable of exploiting in order to deceive observant enemies. So far, Neito has been shown copying the following Quirks: *Explosion *Hardening *Scales *Solid Air *Electrification (in official artwork) *Poltergeist *Size *One For All (apparent failed usage) *Twin Impact Trivia *It is unknown how this Quirk would react if Neito were to touch a person with multiple Quirks, like Nomu, for example. References Site Navigation ru:Копия pl:Copy Category:Class 1-B Quirks